


Bow Before Your Kween

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Takes place within the pages of Hellions #3. After Maddie Pryor turns Alex Summers into one of her zombie minions, the two relish in a moment of heated passion together.
Relationships: Madelyne Pryor/Alex Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bow Before Your Kween

**_Greetings! DC-MarvelGirl 1997 back with yet another sexy story, but I do not think this will fall within my sexy Krakoan series of stories. This adds to the scene between Alex Summers and Madelyne Pryor from Hellions #3, now that we’ve got context for what’s happened. This occurs shortly after Maddie makes Alex her zombie slave, and they share their kiss. The reason why I do not think this will be placed underneath the Krakoan Sexiness series, is because it’s quite clear what happened to Alex isn’t consensual and isn’t at his own free will. I do not even know what to call this moment between Alex and Maddie, given the lack of consent there was to begin with when Maddie made Alex her slave. But I’m also not sure if it would be categorized as rape, either, given Alex has always had residual feelings towards Maddie. But keep in mind, this doesn’t correlate with Summer Loving in any way at all. This is its own standalone thing._ **

‘This here means psychic communication and thoughts.’ 

**_Also, keep in mind that this story will be containing some pretty graphic sexual content, so if you aren’t of age to view such content, then I suggest skipping it over._ **

**_I also do not own any of these characters. They are all property of Marvel Comics and Disney. Also, be sure to leave a review if you enjoy the story._ **

* * *

****

**Bow Before Your Kween**

**Essex State Home for Foundlings - Dungeons**

Alex Summers couldn’t count the amount of times he’d gotten into trouble. But now, he knew with no doubt that he was in the dog house, and that there was no getting out of it. He stood there before the mercy of Madelyne Pryor, who’d shut his mouth - literally and figuratively - by casting a strange spell. Now, as he stood before her, he couldn’t make a sound. And any attempt at speech came out muffled. 

It was fruitless, and he was truly helpless. 

‘What . . . What is she going to make me _do?_ ’ he thought as he stood there, unable to move or speak. It was as though Maddie had tied him up by an invisible force, to where he couldn’t move an inch. He couldn’t move his lips, for it was as if they were sewn shut. Tears threatened to well up in his eyes at the thought of being at the mercy of Maddie. 

Maddie made it abundantly clear why she was here. 

She was in the Essex State Home for Foundlings, because she felt abandoned. She felt as though no one cared about her. She wanted her revenge against all who caused her pain. And Alex felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his belly at the thought of what she would do to him. 

“Mmmmph!” he moaned as Maddie approached him, slowly and seductively. 

“Hush, my love,” Maddie said in a suggestive tone. “And I’ll play you a spell.” 

“Mmmmmph!” Alex moaned again, trying to protest as he shook his head. He wanted her to stop. “MMMMMMMMMMPH!” He moaned a little louder, wishing he could move his lips so he could talk to her. 

“Good boy!” Maddie said with a sinister smile. “Now. There was once a girl from the Land of the Midnight Sun . . . who longed to fondle the sky. But was grounded by the touch of another . . . your brother. Who the girl cherished.” 

As Maddie cast the spell, she played a quiet tune on a piano stationed nearby. The way she cast the spell, it sounded like a song. But while she said the spell softly, to Alex, it sounded so unpleasant, like the scratching sound on a chalkboard. The eariness in Maddie’s voice let Alex know he was completely at her mercy, and that there was no escaping this fate. His team wasn’t going to save him. And try as his brother or sister-in-law might, Alex knew that Scott and Jean wouldn’t be able to help him, either. 

“Who promised to cherish her,” Madelyne continued to muse. “Until his first love returned . . . his true love. And the girl became . . . a nothing person. In a nowhere place.” 

Alex struggled a little harder, managing to slam his body against a mirror. He hoped if he made a sound, that Betsy would come down and help free him. She _had_ to have heard his silent plea for help. 

“You’re making noise, Alex. I told you to hush,” Maddie told him, the anger evident in her voice, as well as the hint of lust. With a telekinetic pulse, she caused Alex to collapse to his hands and knees as he continued letting out muffled cries for help.

“Mmmmmmph . . .!” Alex moaned out, but before he knew it, his brain began to warp beyond his wildest imagination as his mouth came loose. His mind twisted, to a point where it began to turn into nothing but goo. Blood gorged from his now-open mouth as his teeth started rotting, and he turned his head to face Maddie. His eyes went bloodshot as his irises turned a shade of red. Blood spit past his mouth as it dripped down. 

It was a horrific sight to behold. But for Maddie, her pussy felt wet at just the sight of Alex standing there at her mercy, bowing down and worshiping her. She felt like ripping off her clothes so Alex could fuck her in her face, ass, and pussy. As she listened to Alex letting out an unintelligible “Gnnnnngh” sound, she smiled even wider in sinister delight. 

Before she could add more to the conversation, Alex began speaking to her in the same deranged, twisted language her zombie minions used. She watched as Alex took her into his arms, holding her. 

“Let shmee tell you a shtory,” Alex said softly. He was fully brainwashed and ready to serve her in whichever way Maddie desired. “About a boy who wanted the woman hish brother had. Who promished he’d give her everything hish brother couldn’t. A boy who learned she really loved hish brother the whole time. A boy who ish beyond fucking shick of hearing her talk about him.”

Madelyne beamed at Alex, eyes turning glossy with pure joy. 

“My, how you’ve changed, Alex Summers,” she said, pure seduction in her voice. “This . . . this I can work with!” 

Madelyne somehow smiled even wider than she already had been when she turned Alex. With that, she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him as she pressed a lust-filled kiss against his lips. 

“Mmmmmmmmph!” Alex moaned, slipping her some tongue along the way as they kissed passionately. He ran his fingers through Madelyne’s hair lustfully, kissing her hard and fast as their tongues intertwined together. 

And Maddie enjoyed the foreplay as she licked Alex’s tongue, sopping up the blood that was in his mouth. She tasted his rotting teeth and blood-soaked saliva as she took it all in. She loved every waking moment of it as she relished in that she was kissing a man whom she at one point loved very deeply. 

So, they kept kissing hard, eating one another’s tongues lustfully until Alex began moving his mouth away from hers, his blood dripping from his rotting mouth as he trained seductive, lust-filled kisses down Maddie’s neck. He left a trail of blood, but in his deranged state of mind, he was beyond caring. He knew without any shadow of a doubt that he wanted this woman who stood before him. He wanted to fuck her until she came. He wanted to hear her squeals of erotic delight as he plunged his cock inside of her. 

And Maddie welcomed it, allowing Alex to kiss her neck seductively, licking her flesh before he shoved her off his body and threw her down to the floor. But Maddie positioned herself on the ground, pushing her legs up and apart as she remained in a half-sitting position. 

“Do it, Alex,” Maddie encouraged, her pussy feeling hotter and wetter in her panties. “Fuck me. I know that’s what you want to do, isn’t it?” 

“Yesh,” Alex replied. “I wish to fuck you my kween.” 

“Well then do it! And don’t hold back!” Maddie said in an encouraging, lustful voice. “Fuck your kween, my handsome slave! Let your passion guide you. That’s what we had at one point. It’s high time that you give into it all.” 

“Yesh . . . Yesh I shall,” Alex said, prowling over her feminine body as his hands worked like claws, ripping Madelyne’s clothes off. He shredded it all off, even using his rotting teeth along the way to peel away her thong panties. He ripped her clothes off until she was nude underneath him, which granted him the perfect access to her flesh. Grasping her hips as he looked at her swollen pussy, Alex felt the overwhelming desire to eat his kween out. 

“But I sense something is holding you back, lover,” purred Maddie. 

“I . . . I want to eat pushy . . . but I want a pushy inshide me while I do it,” Alex said. 

“I can arrange that, my handsome lover,” Madelyne growled out. With a wave of her hand, a loud popping sound filled the atmosphere as feminine-looking demons came out of their portals. They all had hot, wet pussies and large breasts that bounced with each step they took. Their talons were long and sharp, and they hissed in delight at the sight of Alex standing before their eyes. 

**_“What do you want us to do, Mommy?”_ **asked one of the creatures. 

“Alexander wishes to be fucked while he eats me out,” Maddie said. “So, give him what he desires!” 

**_“Yes, we will, Mommy. We will fuck this handsome man while he eats you out like a good slave,”_ **said another demon. 

Alex smiled, leaned over Maddie’s pussy as he prepared to be fucked in all angles. It was so wrong, yet at the same time, so right as the demons clawed his clothes away from his body. And they were careful about it, being sure that his clothing was still intact as they pulled it off his form, until he stood there in just a pair of tight white boxers. But the demons took that as liberty to use their claws to tear his boxers into shreds, freeing his cock. 

Alex lowered his mouth down, eating Maddie’s pussy while the female demons prowled over his naked body. One of them went underneath him at the base of his cock, squeezing it very roughly and playing with his balls. Another went behind his asshole to lick its tongue up his hole. The other two rubbed their hands all over his naked skin, trailing their tongues against his flesh and biting at his back and arms and shoulders, leaving hickey marks behind. One of them smacked Alex with its tail, causing Alex to let out a muffled moan as he ate Maddie’s pussy with full attention. 

He licked her up her slit, his tongue working at eating her clit as he bobbed his head whilst Maddie thrust her hips to tease her slave further. Alex wasn’t supposed to find this act pleasurable. But for some reason, in his deranged state of mind, he loved it and yearned for it as he gave Maddie oral sex. Maddie squeezed Alex’s head in between her knees, causing him to moan a little louder in lust. 

“Mmmmmph” 

‘Yes . . . Yes my slave. You are going to make me cum. I am going to make you cum. And you will love it. I can already tell you are enjoying feeling my children eating you out, darling,’ Maddie told him telepathically, further enticing Alex to go even deeper with his tongue. 

As Alex felt the demon underneath him sucking off his cock, it caused his already-rigid member to go fully erect as he shot off cum and sperm into the demon’s mouth. The demon eating his asshole grunted, going in even deeper inside his depths. Another demon spanked his ass, leaving behind red welts as he moaned and grunted at the feeling. 

‘Embrace it my slave! Enjoy it! After all, I am yours to enjoy,’ Maddie said as he moans grew louder at the sensation of Alex eating her hot, wet pussy. Her folds at this point were soaking wet as Alex continued eating her while her demon minions ate him out in every direction. But once Alex’s cock was fully erect, and Maddie’s pussy was practically red hot, Alex was ready to begin fucking his kween.

Pulling his mouth away from Maddie’s pussy, he turned his head up to face her. 

“I want to fuck now,” he said. 

“So, let’s fuck!” Maddie said. “But _you’re_ the slave. I say _I_ make the rules with how you treat me to such passion. Lay down on your back, Alexander.” 

Alex nodded like the good slave that he was onto the cold, stone floor.

Maddie smiled at her demon minions, commanding them. “Pin him down,” she said. 

The female demons nodded, each going over to Alex’s prone form. Two of them pinned his wrists down, while the other two pinned down his ankles. They spread his legs so that his rigid cock was exposed to his kween. 

“One of you will fuck him in his face. I will ride his cock,” said Maddie. “The other three? You will pleasure yourselves while we fuck. And Alex? Once I ride you, you will tittie-fuck me.” 

“Yesh . . . Yesh kween!” said Alex. 

“Good boy.” Maddie leaned over and pressed a seductive kiss to Alex’s mouth, before propping herself against the base of his cock. She watched as one of her demon minions sat over Alex’s chest, placing her pussy in his face to muffle out any of his moans. Alex’s hands got freed to begin squeezing and clawing at Maddie’s breasts, which she knew well were going to bounce as she rode his dick like one would ride a horse. 

“Get ready to be fucked by a real woman, Alex Summers. And enjoy it!” cackled Maddie, throwing her head back in delight as she aligned her pussy with his cock. Alex had already begun to eat out the demon creature sitting atop his chest, his muffled grunts very well pronounced as Maddie entered him fluidly, thrusting her hips back and forth. 

And Maddie thrust hard and fast, willing to make this man underneath her cum. She thrust, his erect cock hitting her clit as he continued eating the clit of her demon minion. The other demons touched their own pussies, fingering their wet folds as their breasts grew erect with arousal. Maddie could see fluid escaping the erect titties of her demon minions as they shot out the fluid all over Alex’s naked body while Maddie kept on thrusting. 

Alex grunted and groaned, gasping as he continued to eat the pussy of the demon in his mouth. Suddenly, that was when Maddie and Alex both felt their orgasm hitting them very hard. They were both about to cum. Maddie could feel Alex’s cock was beginning to shoot up with sperm as she continued to thrust into his pelvis. All the while, Alex kept pinching and kneading her titties until Maddie felt her own breasts releasing liquid from the rough round of sex. It shot out all over Alex’s naked chest as she threw her head back even more, feeling she was about to cum. 

“Ohhhhhhhh! My slave . . . I . . . I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I can feel you’re going to cum, too! Oh, how I can feel it!” Maddie cried out in euphoria. 

“Mmmmmmmmmph!” Alex moaned into the pussy he was eating out. 

“Now . . . let’s cum together, slave!” panted Maddie. 

Alex nodded, swallowing down more cum from the dripping pussy in his mouth. He kept swallowing the feminine juices down as the female demon thrust in his mouth, hard and fast. Between Maddie being rough, and this goblin creature being rough, Alex came with a loud moan of delight. 

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!” he cried out, voice muffled as he shot off his sperm into Maddie’s pussy. 

“OHHHHHHHHH ALEX!” cried Maddie. “YES . . . YES! WE FUCKED! WE FUCKED HARD! AND YOU AND I REALLY, REALLY LIKED IT!” 

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!” Alex cried again, before the goblin got out of his mouth, which left him laying there on the ground panting. 

Maddie rose up from Alex’s prone form, walking back over to her clothes which she slid back on. 

“I’ll go check on the other potential slaves,” Maddie purred. 

“But . . . But I want more,” moaned Alex, his brain now completely mush as his voice came out slurred. 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll fuck you again really soon, slave,” Maddie laughed. “I promise. But for now, my babies will have to do.” 

**_“We will fuck him hard and fast Mommy. We promise,”_ **said the demons. 

“Excellent!” Maddie said, clapping her hands as she laughed. With that said, she walked out of the room, leaving her newest slave to be pleasured by her monsters. And the sounds that followed were moans of delight as Alex Summers got fucked by her demons. Maddie laughed a little more wickedly as she listened to Alex’s moans and groans. 

She had Alex Summers completely at her mercy. And no one was going to stop her from getting pleasure from this man every day. 

‘And if his brother tries stopping me . . . well . . . then I’ll have quite the surprise for him,’ thought Maddie, listening to Alex moaning a little louder as he climaxed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
